Sar-Elam
Sar-Elam was a human wizard, presumably of the Shantiri Empire, who was later known as the Seventh Dragon. He went on a mystical quest through the Spirit World and encountered the consciousness of Asha, the Dragon of Order, who then bestowed upon him knowledge of the nature of matter, spirit and the higher path of power. Enlightened by his new understanding, Sar-Elam ascended to Dragonhood. Sar-Elam's ascension started a new age in the world of Ashan: The Historical Age; YSD, the Year of The Seventh Dragon. He later sacrificed himself to repel a demon incursion. History When Sar-Elam returned with his new understanding of life and reality, his first act with this power was to stop the senseless war between the Angels, children of Elrath and the Faceless, children of Malassa. In order to prevent a mutual genocide and prevent another disaster like the fall of the Shantiri Empire, he forced both into signing a peace treaty, the Twilight Covenant, in blood and magic. With this treaty, bound by powerful primordial magic that only the Dragon-Gods could break, neither living Angel nor Faceless could launch an attack on one another, let alone use their magic against each other. Both Angel and Faceless agreed to stop the fighting as a way to preserve themselves. Regardless of their differences, Elrath and Malassa, as well as the rest of the Dragon-Gods, greatly respected their new brother for preventing the Elder Wars from continuing any further and preventing the deaths of two Elder Races, vowing never to break the Twilight Covenant. Sar-Elam later made an appearance after the formation of the Falcon Empire. Appearing before Ronan the Great, the Seventh Dragon proclaimed that as long as the Falcon line exists the children of Ylath, the Human race, would prosper, inadvertently turning the Falcon family into targets, specifically to the Demons of Sheogh . Even before his ascension, Ashan was plagued by Urgash's demon armies, who waged bloody wars with Asha's children. Intending to end the wars with Urgash and his infernal spawn once and for all, Sar-Elam ultimately sacrificed himself to seal the demons away in Sheogh to prevent their return. However, this was no ordinary sacrifice; Sar-Elam had to sacrifice his very soul to banish the demons and seal off Sheogh, preventing himself from being part of Asha's cycle of Life, Death and Rebirth forever. Regardless of the cost to himself, Sar-Elam selflessly preformed the spell, imprisoning the Demons in their hellish, fiery prison world, saving Ashan. Unfortunately, due to the betrayal of one of his disciples, the spell that banished the demons had one fatal flaw: during a Lunar Eclipse, the walls of Sheogh would weaken, allowing the demons to temporally return and attack Ashan. Despite this, Sar-Elam's noble sacrifice was forever remembered, honored and revered by all the kingdoms of Ashan and the rest of the Dragon-Gods. Asha herself wept for his death, as if she had lost one of her children, shedding Tears on the lands of Ashan. Legacy Being the first wizard, Sar-Elam's followers used his teachings to form the first kingdom of magic, the Seven Cities and since his ascension created a new plane of magic, his disciples were the only "masters" in its workings. Now his followers created a strong nation where magic can be studied freely and without prejudice. In the cities, wizards now follow in his foot steps in gaining a better understanding of the world and magic. Yet many students of magic took his teachings too far, as the Angel of Death, Archon Belketh, "discovered" one of his manuscripts, founding the twisted magic of Necromancy. Others allowed their arrogance to get the better of them, creating the Orcs and Beastmen, which perhaps became their greatest hubris. The Elves Until the Wars of Fire, little was known of the elves. It was they, however, who first summoned forth the other races to do battle against the demon armies; many of the great generals of that war were elves. It was the elves who held the line against the last demon assault as the Seventh Dragon prepared his final spell, not that men remember this now. ru:Сар-Илам Category:Heroes V characters Category:Dragons of Ashan Category:Lore of Ashan